Adieu Sookie
by stelcha
Summary: Les années ont passé, et tout semble être redevenu à peu près normal dans la petite ville de Bon Temps. Enfin, presque... Alors que Sookie et Éric pourraient enfin profiter de leur amour, Sookie a développé une leucémie à ses 36 ans. Elle était en phase terminal.


Éric était assis à son chevet, il la regardait avec tendresse. Tout les jours il la voyait se dégrader un peu plus mais il était toujours aux petits soins pour elle. Elle souffrait et lui ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait bien pensé à abréger ses souffrances mais cette possibilité lui était insupportable. Il avait beau être un ancien et redoutable vampire, il ne pouvait cacher ses émotions, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa bien aimée, Sookie. Il avait d'ailleurs quitté ses fonctions pour être proche d'elle, pour pouvoir être là quand elle partirait pour l'autre monde.

- Éric, c'est l'heure... Murmura Sookie, je sens... Je sens que je vais m'en aller.

- Non ! S'écria le beau vampire, reste éveillée encore, je t'en supplie !

Du sang coula le long de ses joues, il blotissa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sookie.

- Ha non Éric, tu salis ma belle chemise de nuit.

Elle s'efforca de sourire. Le viking releva la tête, essuya ses joues et sussura un petit "pardon".

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste depuis la mort de ton créateur, tu dois vraiment tenir à moi.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement en lui souriant.

- Ça l'est Sookie. Je serai capable de faire tout pour toi même à...

- Non Éric, je sais où tu veux en venir et on en a déjà parlé. Laisse moi mourir... D'ailleurs j'aimerai être seule un moment pour prier.

Le vampire tourna des talons et quitta la pièce.  
>Il s'asseya par terre, derrière la porte et sanglota.<br>Il aurait aimé mourir avec elle mais il lui avait promis qu'il resterait en vie et qu'il veillerait sur Jason, sa seule famille, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu papa et donc quelqu'un de responsable. Et puis se tuer aurait été trahir Pam, elle aurait souffert de la perte de son créateur.  
>Non, désormais il ne voulait plus faire de peine à qui que ce soit.<p>

- Le shérif Northman, impuissant ? Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Bill se tenait face à lui, le regard moqueur.  
>Éric bondit sur lui et le plaqua au mur, les canines sorties.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, grogna le beau viking.

- Sookie était mienne avant et j'ai senti que la mort était proche d'elle alors je suis venu la voir.

- Que veux tu lui dire ? Ô mossieur le roi de la Louisiane qui n'a pas daigné lui rendre visite depuis des mois !

- Cela ne regarde que moi, répondit sèchement le ténébreux Bill. Maintenant que je suis là, je veux voir Sookie.

- Quel est ton projet ? Tu n'est pas venu simplement pour lui parler, je me trompe ?

Bill repoussa calmement Éric et prit un air sérieux.

- Je vais lui offrir une nouvelle vie, ce que tu n'as pas osé faire.

Le blondinet se força à ricaner.

- Je ne t'ai pas attendu Bill, crois-tu que je n'y ai jamais songé ? Seulement son souhait c'est de rester elle-même, elle ne veut pas faire parti des nôtres, elle me l'a toujours dit et je respecte son choix.

- Alors ça y-est, c'est fini ? Tu abandonnes vraiment ? Et bien, moi non, car je l'aime et plus que toi car je ne veux pas la laisser partir, alors pousse toi de mon chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Éric ne sut quoi répondre mais attrapa son bras afin qu'il ne puisse pas passer la porte. Ils se devisagèrent avec haine.  
>Certes ils ne sont jamais devenus amis mais cela s'est empiré quand Bill a compris que Sookie ne serait plus jamais sienne.<p>

- Ne fais pas ça, respecte son choix !

- Très bien ou je la transforme ou tu t'en charges car après tout elle est tienne, gronda Bill, mais sache que si c'est moi qui la mord, elle sera sous mes ordres et lié plus que jamais à moi.

Éric pénétra ses ongles dans le bras de Bill, celui-ci émit un grognement sourd.

- c'est à moi de le faire.

Le viking ouvrit la porte et tout deux entrèrent. Le visage de Sookie était pâle et fatigué, c'était une question de temps. Bill se précipita vers elle.

- Sookie, c'est moi Bill...

Elle entrouvit les yeux et passa sa main sur le visage de son ancien amant.

- Monsieur Compton, c'est bon de te revoir, chuchota t-elle avant de refermer les yeux brusquement.

Bill lui prit les mains et tourna sa tête en direction d'Éric.

- Il est temps, dépêche toi !

- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

- Elle aura l'éternité pour te pardonner et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, et un jour elle comprendra ton acte, tu verras. Et puis tu seras son créateur, alors ça arrangera forcément les choses.

Éric s'avança doucement vers le lit, puis porta sa bouche à la carotide de Sookie avant de planter ses canines dedans.

Fin


End file.
